Double Trouble Before Heatherfield: Will's Prolouge
by Scarlet Kitsune 2013
Summary: Wanting to be like her father, Will follows him on a job and witnesses his death at the hands of an evil organization. She must now learn to balance everything in her life as she tries to move on, discovering powers she never knew she had while following in her father's footsteps. With her new friend by her side, the two move to Heatherfield to discover she may not be so alone.
1. Ride with the Devil

Double Trouble Before Heatherfield: Will's Prolouge

Chapter 1: Ride With the Devil

* * *

No this is not Ghost Rider and will most likely not have anything to do with him unless he shjows up as a cameo for some reason which I do not have planned. This is a Kamen Rider W and WITCH fusion and though I don't have it live on my website yet, I do have some things I'm working on such as some meet the characters stuff and information and pics about some of the equipment used in the story.

I wanted to thank Penguin Lord0029 for all of his help developing this story such as names for some of the characters and everything else that he did getting this story set up and ready.

* * *

Will couldn't help whistling to herself as she admired the way she looked in the mirror, turning one way then the other while adjusting her father's favorite white hate with the black band. There was a very small tear in the brim of the hat, but her father wouldn't replace it saying that it held too many memories. She was too distracted by the hat to realize someone came in the office slash apartment until it was too late.

"Heeeyyyy!" Will whined as the hat was snatched off her head.

"I told you a hundred times Will, you don't need to be worrying about a hat." Tony said, smiling at his daughter even as he shook his head ruefully.

"But I want to be a hard boiled detective like you daddy." Will says, pouting as he tosses the hat across the room to land directly on the peg it was usually kept at. He pulled off the black one he was wearing and brushed off the little bit of snow that had melted off. Not that the office was warm enough to melt it quickly.

"No you don't, honey, believe me. It is a very difficult and heart wrenching thing at times, you need to be hard boiled to deal with it." Tony said softly, looking at the brim of the dark hat. "The brim that can conceal your eyes...it's job is to hide your softer side from the world. I never want you to ever have to hide that from the world. Your kindness and love are the things I love most about you sweetie. You are always there with a kind word and loving support for anyone in need. I don't want to see you lose that."

"I can keep that and still be hard boiled daddy!" Will exclaimed staring defiantly at her father.

"Will...many of the cases I have dealt with has had bad endings. Endings that would make most men cry and would definitely make you shed tears. I don't like seeing this city cry...but I hate seeing you cry even more. You deserve to be happy and I want you to find that happiness and forget this foolishness about becoming a detective." Tony said before tossing the hat to join the white one on a peg next to it.

"Daddy..." Will started before she was cut off by the phone's loud ringing. She couldn't help pouting as Tony sighed and answered the phone. She couldn't hear what was being said exactly though as he talked in hushed tones while Will stood across the room from him, looking up at the hats hanging on the wall.

"Honey...I really hate doing this, but I have to go. I have a really important case that I have to check into, but I'll be back later tonight. I have to rescue a boy about your age from a dangerous place." Tony said pulling some money from his wallet and putting it down on the corner of the desk. "Order you a pizza later, and make sure you do your homework."

"Okay Daddy." Will said hugging Tony tightly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, giggling a little as his stubble tickled her.

""I'll be home in time to tuck you in honey." Tony said kissing her forehead before grabbing his white hat, his favorite one that he only wore for the most important cases as well as his coat and hurried from the office.

Will looked at the money and decided to take it as she hurried and pulled on her boots and grabbed her own coat before hurrying from the office, locking it up as she left. She saw her father's car slowly driving away and smiled when she saw a taxi and hopped into the back.

"Follow that car." Will said, waving the money as the driver looked at her with an arched eyebrow. When Will waved the money he just shrugged and pulled out giving chase to the car. Will watched as the car pulled over and a strange looking woman with a large black fedora and an overly large trench coat handed Tony a metal case through the open window. As the woman stepped back Tony pulled away as he cab once again gave chase.

It wasn't until they reached the edge of the city, the outskirts really, when Tony's car stopped near a huge skyscraper looking building overlooking the lake. For some reason it gave Will an uneasy feeling just looking at it. She almost wanted to just turn back when she looked over the seat at the counter. She didn't have enough to cover it...she seriously doubted he would take her back for free.

"Are you getting out or what?" The driver asked gruffly.

"I'm...two dollars short." Will said nervously.

"You have to be shitting me kid, all this crap and you can't even pay me what you owe me?" The driver asked angrily, holding his hand over the seat. Will nervously handed the money over, the man snatching it from her hand. "Get out, and don't bother getting in my cab again brat."

Will sighed as she stood outside, shielding her face from the dust and few rocks the cab kicked up as it squealed it's tires before shooting off down the road. Of course Will could always wait in her father's car, but she was going to get in the same amount of trouble if she went ahead and followed or stayed there. And she did come here to follow her dad and wait for the chance to prove that she really could help him.

Following where she saw him entering a drain pipe of some kind, Will held her nose as she walked to the side of a small stream of...something almost greenish. Ignoring it...with a bit of effort...Will made her way down the tunnel until coming to a dead end as a grate was blocking her way. Above her was another grate, though it was bolted down and was actually already pushed partly out of the way. With a little effort Will jumped up and climbed her way through the hole and found herself in what was probably a basement with a flight of stairs not too far off where she saw her father's legs disappearing up them.

Slowly following him up the stairs she came out in what looked like a warehouse with crates sitting everywhere, stacked from floor to ceiling. Slowly making her way through the maze she was getting close to a scaffolding and catwalk when someone grabbed her roughly from behind, an arm around her waist and another covering her mouth. She tried to scream as she struggled against the hard body holding her against it as she kicked her feet as she was lifted into the air a few inches before being dropped back to her feet.

"Will! What are you doing here?" Tony demanded, fear and anger filling his voice.

"I just wanted to prove that I could help you, dad." Will sighed. "I wanted to prove that I can be just as hard boiled as you."

"Oh honey...you have no idea what you did...how dangerous this place is." Tony said as footsteps could be heard coming across the wire walk above. Tony quickly gave Will the metal case and pulled her back under the solid portion of the scaffolding and behind a stack of crates. "Whatever you do, don't move until I come back and get you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Will said, swallowing as fear began filling her. She was starting to realize that maybe this was a bad idea as she could be in serious danger. She watched as Tony sneaked out from where she was hiding and climbed the steps to face a group of men in suits surrounding him. Tony held his hat and looked around at the men, flicking his wrist out and sweeping his finger around in a circle as he turned pointing to each of the men in contempt.

"You are the best they could send against me...I feel sorry for you." Tony said just as the men advanced on him. As one threw a punch, Tony grabbed it in one hand while kicking a foot back catching one coming from behind in the stomach before bringing it forward just as he let go of the first man's fist to kick him in the head knocking him down. The next one Tony ducked a metal pipe and punched him in the stomach making him stumble back before Tony hit him in the face knocking him down.

The remaining men pulled what looked like USB flash drives from their pockets, holding them up and pushing a button on the side.

**MASQUERADE**

The strange voice coming from the devices sent a chill down Will's back as she watched the man jab them in their necks. The devices sank into the men's necks as their body and faces morphed, changing shape to look like a darker suit with a mask on their faces...but looking closer Will could tell they weren't mask. What looked like masks was actually a part of their face...they were their faces.

**TABOO**

A red creature, for that's all Will could think of to describe the obviously female thing without legs floated high into the air above the group and Will's father. Will couldn't help shaking as she realized that it was some kind of monster.

"I once made a promise that I would never use memories in my line of work when I could avoid it." Tony said puling out a strange device on a belt and slipped it on around his waist as the woman gasped.

"How did you get the lost driver?" The woman demanded.

"Now...I guess I can't avoid it." Tony declared loudly pressing a button on a another USB flash drive he pulled out of his jacket as he removed his hat.

**SKULL**

"Henshin!" Tony said loudly shoving the USB device into a slot on the device that served as the belt buckle before shoving the red thing to the side a bit making a small wind circle Tony as particles formed n the air being drawn to Tony creating armor as it passed from his feet upwards ending with a skull shaped helmet adorning his head. Placing his hat back on h once again flicked his wrist out, pointing at the red woman monster. "Now...let's count up your sins."

Will couldn't believe it, her dad was a super hero. Said super her was making quick work of the men while the floating woman kisses the tips of her fingers as if she was preparing to blow a kiss, but instead she blew spheres of energy down below her to explode on contact throwing the men back as Tony just stood there, holding his hat on as the explosions happened around him.

Tony pulled out a gun and started shooting the leftover men knocking them back before taking aim at the woman. As she blew more spheres of energy at Tony he took aim and shot them down before the even got close to him.

It was amazing seeing her father in action, but a movement to the side near her caught her attention. A boy about her age walked through a door making Will realize that this must be the boy her father was here to save. If she could get to him while Tony was distracting those things, she could show her father just how much she could help him. She could prove that she could be a hard boiled detective and she wouldn't be pushed to the side every time an important case came up anymore. She would be able to help her father and they could spend more time together. After a moment's hesitation Will ran after the boy while hugging the metal case to herself. He was wearing what looked like white silk pajamas.

Will followed the boy down a corridor lit with a soft greenish light, calling out, "Hey, I'm here to help you."

"The boy stopped for a moment before turning to look her up and down before snorting. He started walking forward again, saying, "Who might you be? You don't seem like someone who belongs here. You lack any talents that would make you an asset to the syndicate..."

Will couldn't help feeling her jaw drop at the reply. Was this boy actually insulting her after she told him she was here to help him? As she followed him into a large room filled with large screens with schematics for the USB devices she stood in shock. The boy went over to look at one of the screens and then down at a table with a partially built one. Looking around the room Will could see glass displays holding a variety of the devices making Will shiver.

"You...are you the one making those things...the things that turned those men and that woman into monsters?" Will asked as a shiver ran through her as he looked up smiling at her. Instead of answering he grabbed the case and kneeled down on the floor opening it to reveal another device similar to the one her father used except it had two slots in it. On the other part of the case it was lined with six of those USB devices...yet they were different. They were different colors and looked much more refined, more smooth while the others had ridges that almost made them look like a fossil somehow.

"This...this is amazing! Who commissioned this? The boy asked slamming the case shut and standing back up only for Will to grab it back. "Whoever uses this driver will be able to unify with me...using two memories at the same time...combined with my knowledge...it would be the birth of the ultimate superhuman!"

Will cringed as she held the case tightly to her as the boy started laughing a bit. She started growing angry when she remembered seeing that woman...those men...the monsters they became.

"Why are you laughing you little devil! Because of you...you made those monsters! My dad is risking his life coming here to help someone who is making monsters!" Will screamed at him as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Would you say that someone who works in a factory making guns is evil?" The boy asked curiously as he looked at Will, cocking his head. The question made Will stop short as she gave the boy a heated glare. "Of course not, the people who uses them for evil are at fault. I simply want to see more effective...more powerful memories."

"Shut up!" Will yelled at the bay making him take a step back, stumbling into a booth that filled with light as the boy began to regain his balance. The look of shock on his face shook Will as the light intensified, looking as if there were numbers and letters mixed into the green glow as the boy vanished along with the light.

She wasn't sure what happened to him, but Will realized she just messed up badly. She wasn't sure what happened to the boy, but she was sure he wasn't killed. It seemed more like it transported the boy somewhere, but that was impossible wasn't it? Then again, she thought monsters weren't real before just a few minutes ago.

"Will! You had me worried, where were you?" Tony asked as he came rushing into the door, breathing heavily. He looked rather frantic, but happy to see Will was safe as he hugged her.

"I saw a boy, dad. I thought he was the one you came to help so I followed him." Will said making Tony smile as he backed up and looked around.

"Where is he?" Tony asked making Will nervously point to the booth making Tony let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Damn it." Tony said as he went over to one of the computer terminals and started hitting buttons on it making the diagram of the device vanish to be replaced with what looked like a floor plan of the building. "DAMN IT! He's on the top floor...in the Gaia Tower."

"The top floor?" Tony sighed as he looked at Will with worry filling his eyes. "It's too dangerous to go back...there's too many of them patrolling the warehouse and they're sure to have found the drainage grate we came in at. The best thing we can do is go forward...once we get the boy we can escape much easier."

"So I get to go with you?" Will asked in excitement making Tony sigh in defeat as he pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have to do everything I say, no questions. And you have to stay behind me." Tony said.

The two made their way through the floor until they found a fire escape and made their way up it slowly being careful to listen for any footsteps. It was a long trek up all of those flights of stairs and Will was exhausted by the time they reached the top. She wanted to reach out and smack her father over the head when she saw the climb barely winded him. He held a finger up to his lips in a gesture to let Will know to be quiet.

As they sneaked out into the open floor with a weird device hanging from the ceiling, holding a large crystal about a foot off the floor where the boy was floating in the middle of it. It was so surreal that Will was beginning to think that this all could be a dream...it had to be. She watched as her father confidently walked forward and placed the palm of his right hand against the crystal.

* * *

Tony found himself standing in a white room that seemed to go on forever in every direction...including down. Millions upon millions of book shelves lined every inch of the room leaving just enough space to walk between them. There three cases before him sat the boy looking ahead, his gaze looking so lost and sad.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Tony asked the boy who sighed deeply.

"I was told to stay here..." The boy said softly as he slowly turned his head to look up at Tony. "By a man...who called himself...Terror."

"Listen...have you ever done anything of your own choice before. Of your won free will?" Tony asked as he crouched down next to the boy. Slowly the boy shook his head sadly while Tony took a deep breath before continuing. "Then this will be the start. You can leave this twisted prison of your own will if you so choose. And then...once your free...Count up your sins."

"My sins?" The boy asked as he scrambled to his feet.

"What's your name?" Tony asked as he turned away from the boy, looking off into the distance into the sea of books. As the silence went on Tony turned curiously, seeing the confused look on the boys face. "Then...let's call you this...Phillip."

"Phillip?" The boy asked, as Tony looked at a book sticking out of a shelf he was near. It was one of his favorite books, one he knew well.

"Phillip Marlowe...it's a favorite of mine...the name of a real man's man. He solves everything through his own choices."

"I can...choose?" Phillip asked softly making Tony smile and nod his head.

* * *

Will was surprised when the crystal started to crack around Tony's hand...shattering letting the boy collapse out of it and into Tony's waiting arms. The boy smiled a little, though he seemed a little weak and out of it.

"Come on, let's get him out of here." Tony said as he draped one of the boy's arms around his neck, Will doing the same with the other arm to help support him as the hurried across the floor. They didn't even hear the small group of men rush out on the floor behind them, one holding a gun which he unloaded into Tony's back knocking them all to the floor. Phillip stumbled up, confused as to what was going on as Will crawled over to her father.

"Dad!" Will cried out as she rolled Tony over enough to see his face full of pain. She could almost see his life slipping away out of his face.

"Will..." Tony wheezed, "You...you have to take this case on..."

Will could only look on as tears streamed down her face as she watched her only family slipping away. She loved her father so much, he may not have been around as much as she would have liked, but they were close. He loved her, and she loved him and now...now she would never be able to make him proud of her. She would never be able to spend one more day with him...She sobbed as he reached out, took his fallen hat and sat it on her head.

"That kid...take care of him...Phillip...take care of my daughter...take care of each other." Tony said, hissing out in pain as the men started surrounding them.

"Don't say that Daddy...you will be there to take care of us...you have to be, you can't die. Your too hard boiled to die Daddy!" Will sobbed out.

"Go home Will...Heatherfield..." Tony said, trying to say something else but he started choking before he collapsed...breathing his last breath.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Will shrieked as she threw her head back before collapsing on top of Tony sobbing.

"No...please no..." The boy sniffed, his own tears falling before a helicopter lowered to hover outside the window just as the floor started bubbling before exploding upwards sending Will, the boy and the metal case flying behind a staircase leading up to the observation deck surrounding the upper part of the room just as the red monster woman floated up through the hole while the helicopter started shooting at them, the bullets hitting the wall of the stairwell where the boy and her ducked behind.

"Do you have the courage to ride with a devil?" The boy asked opening the case and showing it to Will.

"How is that going to help us?" Will sniffed, fear fueling her adrenaline as she stared at the device and USB looking drives.

"This is a driver and these are gaia memories. Put this on and take this." The boy said handing the device and a dark purple, almost black USB stick to Will. Will slipped the belt around her waist, it locking in place on it's own as one appeared around the boy's waist. "Now press the button the same time I do, and when mine appears in the slot here...push down on it then add yours to the other slot."

"Fine." Will huffed, tears still falling as they both stood up, holding the memories up.

**CYCLONE**

The greenish one said as the boy pushed his, Will following suit.

**JOKER**

As the boy shoved his into the slot on his right hand side, it vanished reappearing in the matching slot on the device around Will's waist. Will shoved it in all the way before shoving the other in the remaining slot and flipped them outwards. She jerked in shock at the rush of power flooding through her body as she said "Henshin!"

**CYCLONE~JOKER**

A cyclone of air and particles traveled up her body before she was incased in armor hugging her body, the right half being green and the other a dark purple that was nearly black. The winds didn't stop though, they increased so much that the helicopter lost control and crashed into the building exploding in a ball of fire.

"What the hell is going on?" Will's voice cams as she looked around the destruction in the room, then down at the unconscious form of the boy. The left hand side's eye in the helmet flashing as she spoke. "What happened to me?"

"I guess you still haven't quite grasped the situation." The boy's...no, Phillip's voice said as the right hand eye flashed while his voice came out of Will's mouth. The floor started shaking though as the top several floors became weakened from the fires and the explosion before collapsing under them.

Will was shocked when she saw a small mechanical raptor come out of nowhere and grabbed the back of Phillip's shirt and made sure he had a safe landing while Will landed with a slight grunt, but no real pain. Standing up Will looked at the small...toy like raptor before walking over to it.

"I see..." Phillip said.

"See what?" Will asked, scared of what was going on as she could feel Phillip in her mind. Her right hand moved on it's own closing the device back and pulling the green memory out of the slot reversing the transformation. Will couldn't stop looking at her hands as they were back to normal as Phillip stood up and walked over to her.

"It's okay...let's switch, we will get out of here together." Phillip said as the raptor jumped into his hands and the boy started folding it up revealing a hidden memory. Will was going to ask what was going on when Phillip smiled as he pushed a button on the raptor turned memory.

**FANG**

**JOKER**

"Henshin." Phillip said as Will felt herself swaying before she fell unconscious as the memory left in the driver disappeared and reappeared in the left hand side of Phillip's drive before he stuck the memory in the open slot and flip them outward, folding the fang over connecting the two memories together.

**FANG~JOKER**

A burst of energy engulfed Phillip, though there was no wind this time as the particles surrounded his body leaving him in the colors of Joker on the left hand side while the right hand side was white. The body was male this time as it was Phillip who transformed, and the armor looked more feral with sharp spines traveling up the body and the eyes more sharp looking.

Will opened her eyes, fear flooding through her as Phillip through his head back in a bestial roar. She couldn't help freaking out as she found herself inside a male body. She didn't have much time to think as Phillip threw himself at the group of masquerade creatures charging at them, easily throwing one after another aside until half of them were dealt with.

It was a frightening experience as she could feel the body, could feel Phillip's mind in a berserker like state. The white hand flicked a switch on the raptor looking memory.

**ARM FANG**

A white blade grew out of his wrist before slashing outwards at the approaching figures, a shockwave of energy flashing through the air knocking them back. He cut through one after another, dodging kicks and punches as he easily dispatched all of the attacking things.

"What the...that power?" The red woman asked in awe and a little fear as she floated above the fighting group. He flipped the switch again making another blade grow from his shoulder.

**SHOULDER FANG**

He reached back and yanked it from his shoulder, Will feeling a small flash of pain before he threw it at the remaining six creatures. It flashed back and forth slashing through each one throwing them back away from Phillip as he let out another animalistic roar. The red woman screamed in pain and fury as the blade flew up and slashed her in the shoulder, leaving her griping it in pain

Will looked a little sympathetically at her as she seemed in a lot of pain before hate for the thing filled her. It was her fault and these masquerade things that killed her father. The battle down her, the waves of energy from the fangs causing fire as it blasted through crates containing flammable materials apparently. A part of her hoped this bitch died in the flames. Thinking about the flames seemed to calm Phillip down as he looked down at Will's prone body and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

As Will remembered her father she begged Phillip to go back for him, though they both knew it was too late. Small explosions started shaking the building and if they didn't get out soon they would be killed as well. Then again, Will wanted to die...her father was dead and she had no one left, no reason to go on.

"Please don't think that way...I...I'll be there for you." Phillip said as he jumped out of a window just as the entire building went up in a large fireball. Will was mad at the boy to, and mad at herself as well. Still, remembering her father's last words...she knew what she had to do.

* * *

This is going to be a short story, 3 to 4 chapters most likely as it introduces Will and how she ended up returning to Heatherfield. There will also be another one following Will's twin sister, then the main story will have both in it on and off and will be much longer.

I don't have a lot of time since I'm kind of baby sitting my boyfriend's little sister. I wanted to post this though so I can let everyone know I may not get a lot done this weekend, though I'll try to get some done tomorrow. I originally wanted to wait until I finished off New bad Girl in Town to post this, but I also wanted to wish all the fathers out there a happy father's day Sunday in case I can't get anything else done.


	2. Uncertain feelings and Joker's Wild

Chapter 2: Uncertain feelings and Joker's Wild

I want to thank Penguin Lord0029 for all of his help with this story and all my stories. All of the suggestions, help adding more and suggestions for scenes, and names and titles he helped with. Thank you so much!

Also, this uses my short story about the History of the Guardians as a back story. Also, when Kamen Rider W is mentioned, W is pronounced Double.

And lastly, while this is a fusion between WITCH and Kamen Rider W, there will be elements of others mixed in here and there and since WITCH is the main universe for my Double Trouble stories, this will be posted under WITCH.

* * *

One month...it had been one month since that disastrous night when Will lost her father and she still found it hard to make it through the day. And for the first time since them she voluntarily left the small apartment of her own free will for something other than groceries. She wanted to get away from Phillip because she wasn't sure what to think of the boy. He had told her so much about what Dopants and what Gaia Memories were. He also told her how sorry he was every...single day...It was starting to get on her nerves which she was angry at herself over.

She didn't blame Phillip for what happened to her father, though she did at first. It became quickly apparent that he may have been extremely smart, but he was also extremely naive. The people at that place had been using him as a living super computer or something while keeping him sheltered from everything. She couldn't blame Phillip, she felt sorry for him and over the month she had grown to care a lot for him.

Still, it was going to take a lot of work to teach him how to act even a little normally around people...much less girls. So far over the last week he had walked into either her room or the bathroom without knocking with his nose stuck in a book. He didn't even seem phased seeing her naked body as she was either in the middle of changing or taking a shower. She wasn't sure whether to be more embarrassed or more insulted that he didn't even seem effected by her. Seriously, was she that bad looking? She may not have been as curvy as some of the girls at school, but she was still growing.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Came cries pulling her out of her thoughts as she heard them not too far ahead of her. They almost sounded like children screaming that as she could feel fear coming from the same direction. It was so overpowering making her look around her for a moment looking for attackers and a way to run. When she felt her instincts screaming to bite, she knew something was off. Hurrying ahead Will headed toward the cries to found three young children with sticks throwing rocks at a snake. She gasped in shock when she realized what kind of snake it was. There was no way she was looking at a cobra, but the hooded snake head was weaving back and forth keeping a close eye on the three children while looking for an escape route. This wasn't going to end well for anyone...Will didn't want to see the snake hurt, but she didn't want to see it bite anyone either and she couldn't just let it go free because it would just bite someone later.

GET AWAY...RUN AWAY MONKEYS...MUST FLEE...MUST ESCAPE...MUST BITE...

The strange hissing sounds echoing through Will's head made her grimace as she could feel a pain filling her head. She started making her way to the children to pull them back away from the snake and hope this could turn out okay.

"Kids...stop that. put the sticks down slowly and very quietly back away from the snake." Will said softly, keeping her voice as soft and gentle as she could.

"Fuck you, lady." One of the kids said to her, the other two laughing at who appeared to be their leader.

"Why you little brat!" Will snapped, realizing her mistake too late as the snake lunged at the boy. Will rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him and spinning away. She was too slow though as the snake's fangs sank into her upper arm, not pulling back as she felt the venom entering her blood stream. She could feel the heat and pain from it spread out as she let go of the boy who finally backed away from her and the snake before turning and running away. "Ungrateful brats!"

MISTRESS...

"Wh-what?" Will asked turning back to the snake as she dropped to her knees, them folding under her as she collapsed into a sitting position as the snake slowly let go, curling up to look her in the eyes with a sad...worried look...

MISTRESS...YOUR BLOOD TASTES OLD...

"Gee...thanks a lot." Will grumbled as she felt heat rush through her body, but the pain was gone...in fact the warmth felt good...almost pleasurable as if a rush of adrenaline was coursing through her.

YOU AREN'T A WITCH...YOU AREN'T HUMAN...MISTRESS'S BLOOD IS OLD...

"Wait, is that you in my head?" Will squeaked out pointing at the snake as her voice raised higher and higher in pitch. What the hell was going on, how did she hear a snake's thoughts in her head, and how the hell did she even understand a stupid snake? It was just an animal? Looking at the snake though, she saw intelligence in it's eyes as it nodded slowly. "I'm going crazy...yeah, that's it...all the stress of the last month is finally catching up...and watching Sailor Moon to get my mind off of things didn't help...and then...there's the venom...you bit me and now I'm dying and I'm delirious...just great..."

MISTRESS NOT CRAZY...MISTRESS NOT DYING...MISTRESS IS IMMUNE TO MY VENOM...TASTED HER BLOOD...MISTRESS'S BLOOD IS STRONG...WILL PROTECT MISTRESS...

"Yeah...I'm going crazy...I'm coming daddy..." Will sniffed as tears started leaking from her eyes as she started to accept the inevitable. She wanted to be with her dad gain so much...but she wasn't ready to die...she had so much she wanted to do yet, so much left unsaid...a boy who looked at her naked body as if it was nothing to punish for his transgressions...

MISTRESS WANT ME TO BITE BOY...COBA BITE BOY...COBY PUNISH BOY FOR MISTRESS...

Will was shaking now as the snake slithered over to her, curling around her arm, snaking it's way up until it curled around her upper arm, reaching it's head up to stare her directly in the eyes. It's swaying was almost hypnotic as Will stared as the snake. Slowly she began calming down from her freak out, only to freak out again as a snake, a very potentially deadly snake was staring her in the eyes.

I AM YOURS TO COMMAND MISTRESS...COBA WILL BE GOOD FAMILIAR FOR MISTRESS...WILL BITE BOY FOR MISTRESS...

"N-no...there will be no biting boy...I mean Phillip..." Will said shaking her head slowly, her entire body shuddering a little as fear tried to regain it's hold on her. "Y-you want me to keep you as a pet?"

AS FAMILIAR MISTRESS...I BE BIG HELP...COBA WILL PROTECT MISTRESS...

"I must be crazy...I really...really must be crazy..." Will whimpered as she stared the snake in the eyes.

* * *

"I still don't know about this, Will...I mean cobras are poisonous and definitely not native to the area." Phillip said as he sat the glass enclosure down on the stand against the wall behind the desk in the office. "He might belong to someone."

LET ME BITE HIM MISTRESS...JUST ONCE...

"Nobody is biting anyone." Will said, biting her lip seeing Phillip pale a little as she tried not to laugh. She felt a little guilty feeling a little happy, but her father wouldn't want her to stay sad forever. Plus, she really needed to pull out of it as they were quickly running out of money and she just did not know what to do about it yet. She couldn't call the police because Phillip had a point, the people who killed Tony must have been very powerful to have such a huge place running all kinds of experiments. If they found out where they were, they might come for Phillip and kill Will in the process. And on the other hand, the police wasn't going to believe monsters were responsible for everything that happened that night including the large explosion that had shockwaves that shattered windows for a mile radius around the blast.

"I checked the Gaia Library, Will...I couldn't specifically find anything yet since I can't narrow down the search enough. I did find some information about witches, apparently human witches...real witches...are descendants of a secretive race called the Dark Fae. They aren't really evil like some people believe, but they are born with gifts to manipulate energy, create potions and bond with a single animal at a time as a familiar." Phillip explained as he filled the bottom of the cage with sand from a bag that was also stored in the storage closet that her father kept a lot of his things. The sand was a special sand especially for lizards and reptiles.

"Great, so I'm some kind of freak." Will sighed.

"You aren't a freak." Phillip said in one of his rare empathic moments, "And neither am I...neither of us are exactly normal...we both have skills that most normal people doesn't, but that makes us special, not freaks."

"Ahem." A male voice came, clearing his throat from behind the two startling them. Spinning around they came face to face with a man standing there while looking at the two nervously. "You do know that that is a cobra...right?"

"I'm sorry, my dad is on...vacation so we're closed right now." Will said, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes saying that.

"Please don't lie to me, Wilhelmina...I am a good friend of your father's and one of his clients. He left instructions for me if anything ever happened to me, and his client will be your benefactor for now. And don't worry about your father...we recovered his body and gave him a proper burial in my family's private cemetery. We can't put his name on the tombstone yet though because the Syndicate might trace you through that if they learned where he is." The man said, sadness filling his eyes as he looked at Phillip and Will. "Who is your friend?"

"My name is Phillip Marlowe, sir." Phillip said shaking the man's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself yet." The man said with a smile, pulling several envelopes from his inside jacket pocket and handed them to Will who looked through them to find them labeled, money, emancipation, deed, home schooling and account information. "My name is Jason Alexander, I was your father's childhood friend, his lawyer, and now your lawyer. I'd adopt you...but there are reasons that I can't that I can't get into. In those envelopes are everything you need to get started in Heatherfield including your father's old office that is almost an exact duplicate of this one. You need to go there as soon as possible before you are spotted by anyone that may have survived the explosion."

"Wait...does this mean I don't need to worry about children service coming after me?" Will asked waving the envelope marked emancipation. "Is there one for Phillip in here also?"

"No...I didn't know your friend would need one...give me a month and I'll bring paperwork for him. After that though, you should really go to Heatherfield where I have a local office where you can contact me if you need anything else." Jason said tipping his hat to her. "I have to run for now, good luck to both of you."

"That was weird." Will sighed.

"Yeah, it was." Phillip agreed, pulling back narrowly missing the strike from the cobra wrapped around Will's arm. "Will...could you maybe put that thing in it's cage?"

"Fine..." Will sighed as she heard snickering from the snake echoing in her head.

* * *

"There's two thousand dollars here." Will said excited as she counted the money yet again. She knew it wasn't really a lot when there were a lot of bills to be paid since her father had taught her the value of money by having her do some book keeping. Still, with what little she had left, it would be enough to take care of the bills and have plenty for groceries this next month and still have a little left. She couldn't waste it though, if she threw it away it could land them in trouble.

"We could buy more books." Phillip said perking up.

"Seriously...you have a copy of all knowledge and every single book ever written locked up in your head...and you want to buy a book?" Will asked incredulously. Surely he wasn't serious, but the look on his face as he nodded his head yes made Will want to smack him over the head..."Phillip...I love you, I really do, but sometimes I really want to hurt you..."

"You love me?" Phillip asked making Will blush the way he said it, even if it was most likely innocent. "Are we supposed to kiss now then and have sex?"

"What the hell have you been reading?" Will cried out, glaring at the boy. "No we aren't going to kiss and we sure the hell are not...not...we are NOT doing THAT!"

"You keep getting angry when I walk in on you so I looked up some things. Did you know that when a male and a female have sex, the female can get pregnant and have a baby? And did you know females have all different sizes of breasts...actually...why are yours so small? All of it is really interesting and..." Phillip said, his voice excited though Will knew it was from something he found interesting and not the whole sex aspect of it.

"Phillip." Will said, her voice dripping with venom so much she could feel the snake's approval as he watched through it's new home under the heat lamp.

"Yes Will?" Phillip asked, stopping his explanation mid-sentence as he looked up at Will whose face was crimson.

"SHUT UP!" Will screamed throwing a book at him knocking him back in his chair making it, and him tip over.

* * *

Will felt bad about bruising Phillip like she did earlier so now she was walking back home after picking up a few groceries and a small gift for him to apologize for over reacting. True he had embarrassed her beyond belief, but he didn't understand what he was doing wrong...she had to help him learn before he did something really dangerous or stupid that could land him and possibly her in hot water.

Opening the door and stepping in she stopped to look around the office to see numerous empty boxes and bubble wrap littering the floor and the secret door to the hanger open wide. She couldn't help the dread feeling her as she slowly walked down the metal steps and out over the catwalk to see Phillip underneath working on the weird vehicle her father stashed there. Gone was the skull motif and in it's place was something that matched the Cyclone Joker.

"Phillip...where did you get all of this stuff?" Will asked as she felt fear begin to fill her and her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh...I used some of the money...I think they took like seven hundred dollars." Phillip said as he looked up from his work. Will wanted to scream and rant, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Phillip didn't understand...it wasn't his fault...but it didn't stop Will from running from the hanger and locking herself in her room for the rest of the day. It wasn't until it was dark out that she heard a soft knock on the door. She debated throwing a robe on since she was just wearing a nightshirt over her underwear, it reaching between her thigh and knees but just didn't see the point. She was starting to see that there wasn't much of a point to anything...

"What is it Phillip?" Will asked after she wiped at her eyes one last time before pulling the door open. She was surprised to see him look sad while holding the book she had bought him. It was kind of like a huge diary or journal, about the size of a large hardback novel with a plain brown leather binding. He had the ability to pull a book from the Gaia Library and read a blank book in the real world, seeing the words from the pulled book on it's pages while all anyone else would see is blank pages.

"I...I want to sleep with you." Phillip said softly while shifting nervously. The nervous fidgeting was new, and a little surprising, but she couldn't believe after she almost knocked him out earlier he wouldn't be stupid enough to bring that up.

"Phillip..." Will sighed heavily, she wanted to cry as they were likely to not have enough money now and Phillip was still on this...

"Not sex Will...I...I don't want to hurt you again...I like you...a lot..." Phillip said, his voice cracking a little as if he was going to cry himself. "If we sleep together in the same bed and make skin contact...like hold hands...we can let our bodies rest and...if your willing...you can help me understand. We can spend the night in the Gaia Library and you know how I can slow down time while we are there...and I can also absorb some of your general knowledge so...so I don't mess up and hurt you again...it hurts to see you cry Will..."

"Oh Phillip." Will said as a few tears escaped before she threw her arms around him.

"And if you want, we can train you to fight...you should train some in the real world because you would only have knowledge from our dreams...but when transformed you will be plenty strong to begin with...but still it wouldn't hurt to workout a little..." Phillip said, "Not that you really need it...your really beautiful..."

"I am?" Will asked as she pulled back a little. She was a little surprised because of the way he treated her like she didn't even effect him at all when he caught her naked. She was a little confused by that until a thought occurred to her, did he really know what he was doing...was he actually trying to catch her like that? "Phillip...if you think I'm beautiful...then why do you act like I'm...well...nothing?"

"I don't understand, aren't guys supposed to admire girls?" Phillip asked, blinking his eyes in confusion. It began to dawn on Will that she had the whole situation misunderstood...which meant he wanted to...he was looking at her on purpose...she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or kicking the crap out of him right now as she balled up her fist. It took her mentally counting to ten to calm down.

"Phillip...it's...not right for you to be trying to see me naked. We aren't married, and we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. What your doing is violating my privacy...and...it hurts to know that you could do something like that." Will said noticing the hurt look in his eyes as he understood finally.

"I'm really sorry...like I said I don't want to hurt you...that's why I want us to sleep together." Phillip said softly.

"Okay...but we are only holding hands. And when we get moved I will be making sure that locks get put on my bedroom and the bathroom." Will said, grumbling a little. She never needed locks when it was just her dad and herself as they both knew to knock. Phillip though...he was either really naive, possessed a younger mentality, or was really perverted or stupid.

* * *

Will cracked her eyes open, blinking away the sleep as morning light filtered into the room. She could feel something warm pressed up against her and...an arm was wrapped around her making her blush. Who the hell was in bed with her...spooning her? The dreams last night came flooding back as she remembered doing her best to teach Phillip and yet, when they went to sleep they were side by side on their backs holding hands between themselves. And now they were in kind of an intimate position, and it explained why their connection broke up several times last night. Now though, his arm over her was holding her hand, right under her breasts that made her blush.

"Good morning Will." Phillip said making her squeak out and sit up in the bed, pulling her sheet up over her chest despite having her night shirt on.

"G-good morning." Will said adverting her gaze.

"Thank you so much for last night, Will...can we please keep doing this for awhile? I want to learn as much as I can from you." Phillip asked softly, a little nervously which surprised Will. He usually wasn't so nervous or shy, naive yes, but not nervous or shy. "Will, please look at me."

Taking a deep breath Will looked up into Phillips eyes, shocked when his lips pressed up against hers in a kiss. She was too shocked to do anything other than to let him kiss her, she even started kissing back after a few moments before her mind rebooted and she pulled back with a gasp to glare at Phillip.

"Will...I think...I think I love you..." Phillip said softly.

"I...I have to go..." Will said softly as she hurried from the bed to grab some clothes and run from the room.

* * *

Will couldn't help feeling guilty for running out on Phillip, but what he did hurt her. She saw him as a close friend, but she also couldn't help feeling attracted to him some. How could she not, he was very good looking and they spent so much time together. She knew that he didn't feel that way for her, she doubted he really could seeing as his obsession was researching whatever subject catches his interest in the Gaia Library trying to learn as much as he could.

Brushing her fingers over her lips remembering the kiss though, she couldn't help admitting that it felt more than just him being curious. She could almost feel passion and love mixed together in that kiss which surprised her, as well as spark her feelings even more. A part of her wanted to lose herself in that kiss which was what she was the most upset over. Phillip couldn't really be blamed for it, no matter how much a part of her wanted to blame him, he was just too naive to understand better and really understand love. She would only end up hurting him if she did give in to the kiss more than she did as well as hurting herself. She couldn't let herself believe that he really loved her as anything more than a friend...no matter how much that traitorous part of her heart was telling her to believe it...wanting her to believe it...

Pushing those thoughts away she reached into her pocket and felt some of the money she had left over from shopping. There wasn't a lot, and thanks to what Phillip did there wasn't a lot left to pay all of the bills either, much less get ready to move. According to the information about the bank account that was opened in her name she would get an allowance every month with enough money to pay the bills and groceries...if barely. That didn't help now though since the two thousand was her first payment, and that was more than she was going to be getting in the allowance.

"Hurry up, we don't want to miss the bus." A girl said that hurried past Will with another girl in tow. "I want to win another couple thousand."

"Did you say win? How? Is it some kind of contest?" Will asked, her curiosity peaked. If she could win a little money she could put back what Phillip spent and they could make it until next month. They would just have to figure out how to get moved to Heatherfield if that was what they did, and that man did have a point. It was kind of dangerous to stick around here more that they needed...and her father even told her to go there before he died. She wanted to go there and help Phillip like her father asked her to do with Tony's final breaths.

"Shh." The second girl said looking around them to make sure no one was listening in. "If you don't tell anyone you can come with us to the Golden Casino. It's a hidden casino where anyone can gamble, no matter the age. It's really easy to win also."

"Seriously?" Will asked, a few warning bells going off in her head as she knew something was wrong with this. They needed the money so badly now though so she had to do something.

"Yeah, it's really easy to win. I take twenty dollars with me every time and leave with at least two or three thousand dollars." The first girl said as a bus started slowing down next to them, a sign above the door saying 'Golden.'

"You coming?" The second girl asked looking to Will who was having serious doubts. Then she thought about what she could do if she won over two thousand dollars. She could buy something for Phillip for hurting him this morning, and she was sure she did when she ran out, and hopefully make it up to him. She tried to ignore her own hurt feelings because she felt that he was playing with her emotions, though he didn't realize what he was doing. She just wish she knew how to break him of doing it without hurting him even more.

"Yeah...I think I am." Will said nodding following the girls onto the bus, surprised that there was no charge to ride it.

* * *

The casino's entrance was actually under an overpass with stairs leading down for what seemed like several flights of stairs. Will was starting to worry about this more and more the farther she went. What if these girls were actually planning to, or working with people who kidnapped people? She did have the driver and her memories with her as Phillip insisted she carry them everywhere she went. Still, as she looked around at all of the other people walking down with her helped soothe her nerves. Finally they reached a metal door where a panel slid open to show a pair of eyes glaring out before slamming shut. A moment later the door was pulled open and the noise the heavy metal door was filtering out flooded out making Will relax even more.

There were excited voices, music and noises of slots playing. As she walked into the casino with the flood of people she looked around at the huge expanse of room hiding under an unassuming overpass. There were tables with those wheels with a ball bouncing around inside as it spun, different tables with various card games going on and row upon row of slot machines.

This wasn't the first time she was ever in a casino as she had been in one a few times with her father as she went with him to a restaurant there to meet a contact. It was a place that Tony didn't like taking Will, but the woman who was his contact insisted he bring her along. She learned how the casinos worked as she was also shot down every time she asked to try the slots. She was told that she was too young by law to play them, but now she was in a place that would let her.

Looking around she saw the window she needed, though she wasn't sure if they had one here. Pulling out a twenty she looked at it for a few moments debating if this was a good idea or not, but she really didn't have a lot to lose as it went since right now she had no idea how to get the money she needed for the bills. Sighing she went up to the window, and found a few of the younger members of the crowd exchanging money for tokens through a change machine. As the crowd around the machine died down while the line to the window seemed to be going slow, Will went and exchanged her twenty through the machine. It took her a few moments to realize why more people weren't using it. The people at the window were getting a lot more tokens.

After getting her tokens Will walked up and down the slot machines finding most of them taken except for one with a frog theme. While most seemed to shun it as being to cartoony...or not too adult looking as some of the machines Will saw that made her blush, she thought it was a sign. She loved frogs, she wasn't sure why, but she did and she saw this machine as a sign to come to it.

Sitting down at the machine she took a deep breath before putting the required tokens in and started the machine up. She sighed sadly when the slots stopped with her losing. Taking a deep breath she debated about going on, but it wouldn't hurt much more if she lost the twenty seeing how they were already in trouble with the bills. Putting more tokens in she reached for the lever again and yanked her arm back as a powerful shock zapped her hand.

"You shouldn't be here young lady, it's dangerous here. The owner is a monster." A voice said seemingly coming from the machine.

"Are...are you talking to me?" Will asked softly as she looked around and on her right an older woman was looking at her like she was crazy and on her left she jerked her gaze back away from a middle age man who winked at her as he got ready for another round on his machine that had a naked woman motif on it with the letters XXX on it.

"I'll land on the jackpot if you promise to leave before you get hurt to." The voice repeated again. Will wanted to freak out a little and ask if the machine was really talking to her, but after the snake she wasn't as shocked as she normally would have been and was able to keep quiet so not to draw attention to herself.

"Okay." Will whispered leaning forward, looking around and once again finding the people around her playing as if they didn't hear the slot machine talk to her. Shakily she raised her hand to the slot machine's arm and pulled it watching the sots with bated breath. Her jaw dropped when it stopped as an alarm started sounding. Looking around frantically she realized people weren't coming after her because she somehow possibly cheated, but they were clapping as tokens spit out of the machine. Taking the paper bucket from a stack nearby that resembled a popcorn bucket from the movies after giving a small kiss to the machine and a whispered thank you, Will scooped all of the tokens into it shaking a little. She just won ten thousand dollars and would be able to take care of everything now. A rush of relief washed though her as she made her way to the window to cash in her chips.

Walking away from the window with a small box with her winnings in crisp one hundred dollar bills Will had every intention of leaving when she saw something that caught her attention up on the second level. Her instincts told her to leave, but when the two guards at the bottom of the steps stepped aside for her she looked questioningly at her.

"You won a jackpot so you are allowed to participate in the high stakes bets in the VIP lounge if you like. The bets reach anywhere up to one million dollars. That is if you like, you could always just watch if you want or go ahead and take your earning and go if you prefer until next time." One of the guards said waving upstairs. Will wasn't sure at first because they needed the money really badly, though something was drawing Will upstairs. A nagging feeling of something not being right. Looking between the guards who smiled at her and the door, Will sighed and started up the stairs. As she reached the top of the steps she instinctually put the driver on, a few moments later the Cyclone Memory taking it's place as she felt Phillip's mind join hers.

"Are you okay, Will?" Phillip asked in her mind, worry evident in his voice. "I'm so sorry for this morning."

"It's okay, we can deal with that later." Will replied mentally, happy that this was working. Phillip had explained how his consciousness joined hers once the Cyclone Memory appeared in her Driver, but she wouldn't have to work about transforming until she activated the Joker Memory. "Right now, can you see this?"

"That's a Dopant and...he's gabling...give me a moment and I'll see if I can find something." Phillip said as Will felt him access the Gaia Library searching for the Dopant. She doubted he would find it so easily, but she was surprised to feel his elation at doing just that as she also felt the rush of knowledge filling her head since they were joined at the moment. It was the Money Dopant who turned people who sold their lives to him into coins that he put into a bank in his stomach which increased it's strength. He also found it hard to turn down a bet, the higher the stakes on either side the harder it was for the Dopant to turn down a bet.

Just as the two finished learning about the Dopant, the first girl that Will met earlier screamed out, sobbing as she dropped to her knees begging the Dopant for mercy as he loomed over her.

"You made the bet, now it's time to pay up." The Dopant said pulling a key out and holding it to the girl's head. As the key started glowing, so did the girl until a bright flash of light forced Will to turn away for a moment. When she turned back she found the Dopant swallowing a coin with the girl nowhere to be seen which meant...that thing just swallowed that girl...and grew in mass, it's muscles bulging. It's golden, robotic looking body becoming stronger and more massive.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Will snapped out getting the Dopants attention while ignoring Phillip's warnings to be careful.

"Yes, my dear, I can. She knew the risks and bet her life. I'll tell you what though...if you bet your life and winnings, I'll bet that girl's life. I'll return her if you win." The Dopant said, a smirk in his voice though one couldn't be seen on it's round, robotic face.

"No, I'll only bet if you bet all of the lives that you have." Will said making the golden thing bulk for a moment before crossing it's arms.

"You have a bet young lady, I can't wait to see what you taste like." The Dopant smirked crossing his arms. "Make your bet."

Will reached out towards the table, unsure of what to do now. She didn't know much about this and now that her mind caught up with her mouth, she realized she had next to no chance of winning. She couldn't help curse herself, jumping a bit when she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her arm.

"I tried to warn you, but you was tuning me out." Phillip sighed, a hint of sadness in his mental presence.

"Bet Red 36." A voice said from the table making both Phillip and Will look wide eyed at it through her eyes.

"Do it." Phillip said, confidence filling his voice.

"Well young lady, are you betting or not? If not, then you forfeit the bet." The Dopant said.

"Red 36." Will said putting her small box on the table.

"Hnn...I bet on Black 32." The Dopant said as the table's attendant dropped the marble into the wheel as it spun. The Dopant started laughing when it looked like it was going to land on his bet, instead it stopped on Red 36 making everyone cheer out as the Dopant started screaming in pain. A circular door on his stomach blew open as lights flew out from him changing into people as the landed. With each new person, the Dopant lost more and more mass until it was only a little taller than Will while being even thinner.

"Looks like I win." Will smirked before the Dopant turned and ran from the room and through a hidden exit slamming it shut after him. Grabbing her box of money and caressing the table's surface she said softly, "Thank you so much for helping save all of those people."

"You are very welcome, young lady." The voice from the table said as Will was hurrying away to hopefully catch up to the Dopant. Will had her winnings from the slots, happy with that as it would help them a lot get through the month until she got her first allowance deposited in her account.

Will gave chase only to find the door sealed shut. Instead she ran out the way she came in ignoring the congratulations and congratulatory slaps on her back as she passed. Kicking open the door she ran up the steps and burst out on street level to find the Dopant running across an empty field. Taking her memory out she held it up pressing the button on it.

**JOKER**

"Henshin!" Will cried out, wind and particles traveling up her body leaving her transformed into Kamen Rider W.

**CYCLONE~JOKER**

It only took a few seconds to catch up to the Dopant, a kick to the back knocking it down to the ground. Turning to face her as it got to his knees, as Will walked closer it started spitting out energy blasts in the shape of coins knocking Will back with a grunt of pain.

"Let's try something a little different." Phillip said referring to the other memories. Will promised herself as she pulled out another memory as Phillip controlled her other arm pulling out one of his own. Will promised herself that if they got out of this she would train with Phillip and learn more about these memories. They changed out the two memories they were using just as they heard sirens heading their way.

**HEAT~METAL**

Phillips half of W turned red in a rush of flames while Will's turned silver, light reflecting off of it for a few moments. Phillip said in worry, "We need to finish this quickly...remember what I told you about our finishers?"

"Yeah." Will said pulling the Heat Memory from the driver and putting it in another slot on their side.

**MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**METAL BRANDING**

Will pulled the short staff from her back that formed when her Joker form switched to Metal, the shaft extending as flames shot out of the age as the Dopant tried to fire more blasts as her as she used the staff to knock them away as she spun around several times hitting the Dopant with the flames on the end of the staff several times creating a circle of flame around her from the speed of the spins until the Dopant was sent flying back in an explosion. The Dopant changed back to human as he landed, a blonde haired man in a gaudy looking suit that had gold glitter all over it and greased slicked hair. The Money Memory landed next to him, shattering into pieces before Will switched back to Cyclone~Joker form and used the wind to increase her speed and ran away from there.

After they got several blocks away in an empty alley Will was reaching to close the driver to change back and close their connection when Phillip took control of her other arm and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Will asked before she was pulled into the Gaia Library, a large expanse of whiteness surrounding Phillip and Will.

"I need to talk to you before we switch back...I...need you to understand." Phillip said all of sudden growing shy again.

"Understand what?" Will asked before she realized what he was talking about. "Phillip..."

"Shush...please." Phillip said as he placed a finger on her lips quieting her. "Will...I know you think I'm naive and sheltered...and I am...but I've felt something for you since the first time I met you. Something I didn't understand even when I read about it. Then...last night while we slept, I could feel what you felt for me deep down and...I could feel what you thought it was...that you loved me. Will...that same feeling you feel for me, it's the same feeling that is burning in my heart for you...please just give me a chance."

"I can't." Will sniffed as tears started falling when Phillip pulled his finger back. "You don't know that you love me...and it isn't fair to you or me if we pretend that it is love and you later learn that it isn't."

"Will...I don't want to jump into bed with you...I did more research and...sex is something that two people who love each other and marries do to show how much they love each other...and it is what creates a new life...I'm not ready for that Will...and I don't think you are either. It isn't what I'm asking of you either...I...I want to court you...I want to date you." Phillip said, his eyes so full of what Will could only describe as love. She could feel it consuming him, he felt more passionate about this than his obsession with knowledge and research. "Please...just give it a chance...give me a chance..."

"I...I don't know if I can, Phillip." Will admitted when she sobbed out.

"Why?" Phillip asked, his heart feeling like it would shatter at any moment making Will realize she needed to be truthful to both herself and him.

"Because...because I'm scared! I'm scared of what will happen if it doesn't work out! I'm scared if it does! And...and I'm scared of losing you if it does like I lost daddy!" Will sobbed out as she hugged herself. She didn't fight when Phillip pulled her into a hug, a little stiffly, but she could feel his worry and love for her as he tried to comfort her and reassure her.

"It will work out if you just give us a chance. And Will...I will always be there for you...you will never lose me. I love you to much to leave you." Phillip said kissing the top of her head.

"Y-you promise." Will asked looking up at him, her eyes watery as she looked directly into his honest eyes...something she loved about him. Maybe it was because of how naive he could be, but he couldn't lie to her. She doubted he could lie to anyone.

"I promise." Phillip said, his face slowly getting closer and closer to Will's own.

"I...I'll give us a chance..." Will whispered before her lips were met with Phillip's own as he kissed her. This time Will gave into it as they both felt each other's feelings for each other while they were joined together. While they were together like this everything about the other was laid bare before the other. It was literally unable to hide anything from the other if they pushed it...and Phillip's respect for her privacy by not forcing himself to look any deeper than the surface feelings and thoughts helped firm Will's resolve. She was scared, she couldn't stop that or deny it, but Phillip was worth trying at least.


	3. A Trip to the Beach and Steamy Moments

Chapter 3: A Trip to the Beach and Steamy Moments

I want to thank Penguin Lord0029 for all of his help on this chapter as it wouldn't have turned out half as good as it did without him and all of his input and help with it.

Also, sorry I keep forgetting to add a disclaimer, but honestly it should be common sense seeing how we are on a fanfiction website lol. In other words, I don't own WITCH or Kamen Rider W.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Will shrieked as she jumped back from the mechanical looking spider skittering across the floor, pointing to the thing trying her best not to freak out without succeeding. She knew Phillip had been busy the last few weeks since Will won that ten thousand. She put back enough for two month of bills and groceries and allowed Phillip to have the rest to do whatever he wanted...and he did.

The first thing he made was something that Will found really sweet. After learning that Will loved both music and frogs, he made her a little green round speaker that was very powerful. Too bad she didn't have an MP3 player...it did record voices though and could play them back in anyone else's voice that it heard at least once. The thing she really loved about it was that when the special memory he made for it was inserted it turned into a frog with a mind of it's own. Will named it the Frog Pod, which Phillip said it was the same thing he was thinking.

The next thing he created was a camera he called the Bat Shot, which was a digital camera that could turn into a bat. It was kind of cute actually, much more than his next invention, the Stag Phone, which he made two of. Will found it a little creepy at first being a bug that turned into a cell phone. Of course she got used to it, though she was worried about getting in trouble because some how Phillip hacked the phone towers or something because they had free phone service. Now though, she was staring at what had to be his newest invention and while the Stag Phone was a little creepy, this thing was beyond that. It...was...a...SPIDER!

"It's the Spider Shock, I made us both one." Phillip said walking into the office from the hanger to see what Will was screaming about. He couldn't help laughing when he saw her expression as she kept switching her glare from him and his newest creation. He had a little over eight hundred dollars left, but he wanted to do something nice for Will and after reading about relationships he found that girls liked jewelry, flowers, candy and wine. Of course the source material probably wasn't the most reliable...but it sounded logical.

"You...made me ...a spider?" Will asked incredulously. She didn't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but a spider? She couldn't stop the shiver that washed through her body.

"It's a special spider." Phillip explained letting the spider jump up into his hand and wrap it's arms around his wrist turning into a watch. "Unlike the others, the Spider Shock stays active all the time. That way if you end up somewhere high and fall off it can shoot a zip line so you don't get hurt. At the same time, if you need to get somewhere high it can shot a zip line and pull you up."

"That's...great...th-thank you." Will said nervously seeing the spider wrap it's legs around Phillip's wrist. She couldn't bring herself to tell Phillip how freaked out the thing was making her after he went through so much trouble making it. She just had to keep reminding herself that it was just a machine, it wasn't a real spider, it was just a safe Gaia Memory powered machine. When the second one appeared though, she couldn't help let out a shriek when it jumped on her.

* * *

"They're beautiful." Will said softly looking at the flowers that Phillip had given her. A dozen red roses and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. It was so sweet that he did that for her, no one had ever given her flowers or chocolates before. After several weeks of lessons and him absorbing some of her general, common knowledge, Phillip had become a little less naive...and yet at the same time he kept a lot of his naivety. Just not to the point where she wanted to strangle him.

"I wanted to give you something nice, Will." Phillip said as he finished setting the table. It was romantic in a way, candles providing the lighting and soft music playing through the Frog Pod from the MP3 player Phillip built for her. Again she had a bad feeling that if it got traced she may get in trouble as it had a lot of memory and direct access to iTunes...in other words she could listen to anything from iTunes for free by creating an internet access point the same way the Stag Phones connected to the phone network. She didn't understand it and it did make her question how someone smart enough to do that could still be so...so...naive.

The only two things that threatened to break the whole romantic atmosphere was the bottle of wine that Will told Phillip in no uncertain terms that they would not be drinking. Will had no idea where he got all of the stuff he did and how he go it delivered so quickly, but she learned not to bother asking or risk Phillip going into an hour long explanation explaining every little detail. The other thing which really wasn't a problem, though she thought it looked funny among the rest of the romantic spread was the Pizza Hut pizza box holding their dinner and the two liter of Mountain Dew with two plastic disposable cups with ice.

"Well, thank you." Will said as she put the roses into some water on the desk where she put her chocolates before letting Phillip help her to her seat. She kissed him on the cheek as he pulled out her chair for her before going to the other side of the small table where they shared the small meal in mostly silence except for the few times she tried to start up a conversation though it died quickly. Will could tell that Phillip was being really nervous about something, but wrote it off as first serious date jitters. Of course the two couldn't go out for a date as Phillip needed to stay hidden as much as possible, in all honesty Will should to, but they still spent time together and ate every meal together.

Finally Phillip took a big breath and looked across the table at Will, the intensity of his gaze unnerved Will a little. She wasn't scared of him, but she never saw him be this serious before as he reached across the table to take Will's hands.

"Will...I know we haven't been together for a long time...but we've seen each other's souls while we sleep and when we become Double. I know you are the person I want to spend my life with." Phillip said softly making Will wonder where Phillip was taking this. Of course she wanted to stay with him to, if she admitted it she had really grown close to him...even love him...

"I feel the same, Phillip." Will said softly, and she did. She did want to be with him, he was her best friend...and more.

"Then marry me." Phillip said seriously. He couldn't help the fear that flooded him as he said those words. He really did love Will, and he was very fearful of losing her...she was all he had. He didn't remember where he came from or who his family was...and for some reason he couldn't open the book in the Gaia Library that had information pertaining to his family. He hadn't told Will though as he knew she had been stressed enough as it was. He...he loved her though and wanted a family, wanted to make a new family and...and he wanted more than anything to make it with her.

"WH-WHAT?" Will squeaked out in shock staring at the boy across from her. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry, she didn't want to hurt him by saying no seeing how serious he was about this. She was way too young for marriage though, she was in her very early teens yet and still had so many years of school left...if she would even be able to ever return. She wasn't ready for marriage, to have sex or children yet.

"I asked you to marry me." Phillip said as he got down on the floor kneeling before her and holding up a small ring box. Tears did start to leak from Will's eyes as she stared at it as her mind raced trying to figure out what to do. "I...I love you, and this is what people in love do, right? I'm not asking to get married right now...I...I know we're still young and I do want to wait until after you graduate...I know it's what you want to do...but I do love you Will...if you decide to change your mind later, I will understand...but please...say yes...I...I want to know you will be there for me...you are my only family...the only person I can ever love."

"Y-yes." Will said softly, choking back a sob. She was terrified, terrified of what this might mean and how fast things were going, but he understood it seemed like. He understood her reservations and he wasn't asking to run away with him and elope. She could always back out later...not that she really wanted to...but this was something very serious. The way he said it though, she could hear the deep fear in his voice of losing her for some reason. She couldn't help saying yes to help reassure him, though she promised they would sit down and have a long talk later about why he seemed so scared of losing her.

"Thank you, I promise I'll be the best fiancé ever." Phillip said as he shakily pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. She couldn't help finding it very cute how nervous he was doing it as he stood up and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss before a knocking was heard from the office's door. Hurrying to peak through the shade, Will saw Jason standing out there with a large yellow envelope.

"Sorry I'm coming by so late, but I just got the paperwork for Phillip." Jason said walking into the office as Will moved aside allowing him entrance.

"It's okay." Will said, noticing the man looking at her face, her hand where the ring was and then at the boy. He shook his head after a few moments.

"Anyways, I have all of the paperwork you will need in here. A fake birth certificate for Phillip, emancipation papers, another account where he will get a small allowance a month for things like clothes and documents from a private tutor saying he was home schooled. As soon as you get moved and settled in, contact my office in Heatherfield so I can set up another tutor for home schooling for you both." Jason explained handing Will the envelope. "I suggest you get moved as soon as possible."

* * *

Will stared at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the hidden door into the hanger below the office. As Jason said, this was almost an exact replica of their old home, except their was two bedrooms upstairs though it still only had one bath. The little alcove where the extra bed was kept had filing cabinets. She couldn't help wishing that they had separate bathrooms as the door was a strange kind of door that was more of a sliding screen that didn't have a lock. A bathroom without a lock meant accidents, that while a lot less than they once were, still happened.

Today was the day after her sixteenth birthday and she was wearing her presents from Phillip which was the outfit she decided would be good for work to look professional. It did make her look older, she would give it that. She had a slightly tight white blouse, a black under the bust vest that was made almost like a corset and was a little tight and in her opinion drew a little too much attention to said bust. The only collar was a red men's tie that she found in her father's things. She wore black dress pants that was styled after a man's, but was specially made to allow maximum ease of movement while also flattering her curves. And finally she was wearing black dress shoes that again were more styled after men's dress shoes while being comfortably cut for her feet as they were specially made much like the rest of the uniform. It was a little shocking Phillip had all of her sizes so exactly that the outfit fit so perfectly.

And her sizes had changed a lot since she met Philip as she was now beautiful which she feared would be a double edged sword. Her face was still a lot like it was minus a little of the baby fat. It didn't look cold and aloof like some of the women on some of the magazine covers that she seen looked. No, her face had more a friendly and approachable look to it, her eyes warm and welcoming...something she would have to work on since her line of work would call for her to look more serious. Her body...she had to agree with Phillip on his claim even if she did end up throwing a book at him over it...the only way she could simply describe her body was Playboy model material. Her body type was more of an hourglass figure with a large bust and hips and yet her waist was actually petty small despite not getting a huge amount of exercise which she would have though would be necessary due to the types of food Phillip and her shared a lot.

Actually...now that she thought about it...Phillip had grown from awkward boy to super hottie himself. She couldn't really ask for more as a fiancé...he was a total hunk without looking like a muscle bound freak who overdosed on steroids, his body was lean yet tight with muscle. And his scent, for some reason he had a natural muskiness to it that was pretty normal, but he also had a bit of an earthy scent mixed with some kind of flower like fragrance that she couldn't really place. His eyes, they still held so much naivety there while also gaining a little bit of an edge of the last couple years as they both had fought and defeated many Dopants in the local area.

Speaking of area, they now lived on the very outskirts of Heatherfield in a neighborhood that had been more or less abandoned by the main Heatherfield community. While there were a few shops located in the area, they didn't do much business and looked very much like they were run down. Will had suspicions that they were more than they seemed such as maybe selling drugs or something, but she didn't know for sure. There was only one shop which was a second hand store owned by an older woman that Will believed to be completely legitimate. The neighborhood was filled with people who were either homeless or only had enough to pay for housing that was available for next to nothing thanks to the very undesirable location.

"The vest is a little tight...but not that bad...it just...it draws too much attention to my boobs." Will sighs as she sees Phillip's image in the mirror coming up behind her, his hands behind his back.

"And they're really nice boobs...much bigger than when we first met...they aren't so small looking anymore." Phillip commented making Will blush at the comment as she felt an urge to stomp on his foot. She stopped though as he chuckled and pulled something onto her head. He had to admit that Will looked hot in the outfit which while he did want the outfit to have a nice fit on her, he never really expected this. The image in the mirror was having a very interesting effect on him that was becoming harder and harder to fight off while keeping something else from becoming hard. Will was...in a word...hot. She was gorgeous and while not the smartest girl in the world, next to him really no one was really that smart he admitted, but she was smart, kind and brave willing to anything she could to help the people around her. He did feel a little bad though as the outfit was a little more...sexy than the seriousness that Will had wanted. He loved how she looked in her work outfit, she was mush more beautiful than he thought would be possible in an outfit that closely resembled what Tony himself wore in many of the pictures that Will had of the two together. "Seriously Will, you look great...very beautiful."

"Th-thank you." Will said softly, turning to give him a kiss. The hat was one of her father's, though not one of his favorites. It was a little too small for him, but it fit Will perfectly. It was a black hat with a red band around it. It did compliment her outfit, which she admitted wasn't so bad even if she was debating ditching the vest.

"Your very welcome beautiful." Phillip said, happy that Will was happy with the outfit. Over the last couple years he had gotten more used to social standards and learned a great deal from Will. He also grew much more confident over the years as both Will and him grew very, very close. They still haven't taken their relationship to the bed yet, and he didn't want to yet because he knew Will wasn't ready for it. Just knowing that she was there for him and loved him was more than enough for him.

The screeching of the hawk startled both of them, Virgil Hawkins as Phillip named him, or Virgil for short which was what Will called him, was glaring at the glass enclosure the cobra was in. Phillip still couldn't understand the two, but ever since Will saved him and helped nurse him back to health after a broken wing, the hawk stuck around and the cobra and him was always arguing...at least according to Will. This time it wasn't from that though as the hawk hopped around on it's perch to look at the door right before it opened.

"I'm sorry, am I in the wrong place?" A nervous woman asked walking into the office. "I'm looking for Marlowe Investigations."

"That's us." Will sighed. She was excited about actually having a license, though because of some legality Phillip was the one whose name the business was put in. She was so happy when Jason gave her the gift she was asking for, but when she opened it up she couldn't help feeling a little hurt seeing Phillip listed as the licensed detective. Of course he was able to give Will an apprentice's license seeing how the paper work named her his official apprentice. Jason had said it would help hiding in plain site as Phillip wasn't his real name and he looked much different than he did.

"Aren't you a little young? I heard rumors of a great detective helping out around here, helping out people that don't have a lot of money or homeless people who couldn't pay." The woman said softly. "His name is Will."

"Her name is Will, actually it's Wilhelmina, but everyone calls me Will." Will said walking over to a pot of coffee that was brewing. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Y-yes...if you wouldn't mind...black please." The woman said as Phillip lead her into the small living room area that had a coffee table in the middle, a small couch on one side and two old recliners on the other. None of them matched, but they belonged to Will and Phillip so they were happy with them.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on?" Phillip urged sitting with the woman on the couch as Will brought her a cup of coffee and a napkin, a box of tissues at the center of the table.

"I don't know...your just...children..." The woman sighed, "I was expecting adults...I need...I don't know what I need, the police won't believe me and all I have for retainer is three hundred dollars...every other PI I've been to wanted at least five hundred."

"I'll tell you what, since you are our first official customer, if we can help you we will only charge you a hundred dollars flat fee." Will said as she sat in one of the chairs leaning forward.

"I don't know...your children, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you...you can't...you can't stand up against the...the thing my husband has become and no one will believe me." The woman said, tears leaking from her eyes as she dabbed at them with a tissue that Phillip offered her.

"Thing? Like...a monster?" Will asked slowly, her eyes widening a bit as she met Phillip's worried gaze.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." The woman hiccupped.

"Actually...we do believe you. We've dealt with them before...it's probably best that you did come here." Will said making the woman look up in shock.

"Y-you do?" The woman asked in surprise.

"Yes, why don't you tell us everything?" Will urged.

* * *

After the woman left, leaving her number with Will and Phillip as well as the hundred dollars, the redhead had consulted Coba and asked the snake his impressions on the woman. She had learned that the snake's sense of smell could actually pick up changes in the body to detect lies much like a lie detector could do. After finding out that while the woman was scared, she didn't seem to be lying.

Thinking about the case, Will couldn't help feeling ashamed with herself a little. The woman, Mrs. Sands, said that she had a happy marriage with her husband and daughter until a couple months ago. All of a sudden he started acting angrier and angrier, yelling at their daughter while hitting Mrs. Sands herself a few times. That was what ashamed Will as she realized that while she didn't do it often, she has thrown a book at Phillip a few times whacking him in the head. True he royally pissed her off or humiliated her to earn that, but he had never laid a hand on her outside of training and she was feeling bad for the books now that she was thinking about it after Phillip had became mad that Mr. Sands would do that the person he supposedly loved. Will loved Phillip, there was no longer any doubting that as he had become her world, and...she had hit Phillip a few times.

Sighing as she thought about how she had no real excuses for throwing the books at Phillip while the man had obviously came across a Gaia Memory. The Gaia Memories had the side effect of causing the user to slowly grow more violent, making them go permanently insane if they use it for too long. The only way to overcome these side effects is to use one of the refined Memories like the ones used for Kamen Rider W or to use a Driver to filter out the negative effects. Either way, both Will and Phillip were safe from the effects. So once again, Will didn't even have that excuse to excuse her temper towards Phillip at times.

"I'll have to make it up to him later when I get home." Will sighed.

THAT WOULD BE WISE MY LADY, YOU ARE HIS MATE AND SHOULD ACT AS SUCH

"Yeah...lectured by a bird...just perfect..." Will grumbled as the hawk circled around the area looking for any clues. From what Phillip gathered from the description, they may be dealing with the Bird Memory..."Wait just a minute, I'm his fiancée, not his mate! We...we never even done that yet!"

AS THAT MAY BE, YOU ARE STILL HIS. YOU BELONG TO HIM AS HE BELONGS TO YOU MY LADY. IT IS NOT WISE TO SEEK TO HARM HIM.

"Do you see anything?" Will sighed, her voice carrying through her thoughts over her mental connection with the bird. She still wasn't sure what was going on as they couldn't narrow the search down enough to help figure out her abilities which seemed to include communication with animals, empathy with them, communication with machines which allowed her access to things easily that most hackers would have problems with, and an insane healing factor that may have ignored small wounds, it made her mostly immune to toxins and venom while it healed major wounds in a matter or hours while it would have normally taken weeks. The downside to the healing stuff was that it was hard to dull the pain anymore, painkillers and local anesthesia were pretty much useless unless used in what would be considered dangerous amounts to most anyone else.

NOT AS YET MY LADY, MY APOLOGIES.

"Don't worry about it, just keep an eye out while I look for Watcherman. If anyone heard any rumors about the Dopant it would be him." Will sighed.

"My, my, such a sexy little thing talking to herself. Why I do hope she isn't going crazy." A familiar male voice said from behind her making her spin around to see Watcherman leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. While she didn't know his real name, she knew that he kept a blog about all the strange rumors going on around Heatherfield, especially the area they were in now. He may have seemed like a weirdo at times with his eccentric personality, but he was someone she trusted completely. "Dig the new threads, I bet your man digs the new look."

"He should, he bought them for me." Will laughed, blushing a little.

"My, my...I knew Phillip was smart, just didn't know he went for the whole professional look." Watcherman said grinning at Will playfully. He was a hopeless flirt, but she knew that she was safe with him for two reasons. One, they were to young for him and while the man may seem a little...free with his words and compliments, he hated anyone who would actually hurt or touch a child...and he considered both Will and Phillip children despite their line of work. And the second, as far as Will was concerned, was totally safe from him seeing how she was not his type...in other words he proffered guys. Not really Will's cup of tea...the whole being homosexual thing...but she also didn't judge. The guy was weird, but he could be considered a good friend...Will started to grow worried when his expression changed from flirty and fun to being serious. "Just make sure that you two are safe if...if you do anything. I care for you both and would hate to see you two do something that you may regret later."

"Y-you don't have to worry about that, we aren't ready for that." Will sputtered out, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Good." Watcherman said smiling, his flirty expression returning just as quickly as it vanished. "So what's my little sexy hexy doing here? Pleasure or business?"

"Sorry, it's business, but I promise to hang out some later sometime." Will said pulling out a twenty and waving it at Watcherman. He had told her more than one she didn't have to pay for his information, but seeing how it was a big part of his income she insisted. Reluctantly he took it and pocketed it rather than get in another argument that he knew he would lose as Will refused to give up when she set her mind to something. "Hear anything about a birdlike creature?"

"Hmmm...so the chick is looking for a chick, huh? Well it just happens that there have been whisperings of a giant bird down around Shell Beach...near the cave. Some say it's just a large seagull...but seagull's isn't blue and green...nor do they have claws that can send someone to the hospital." Watcherman said lowly so just Will could hear him. Will sighed as she nodded in thanks. Normally Phillip could find the location of some Dopants through the Gaia Library as they have plans on what they intend to do. Then against sometimes a Dopant comes along that is just running on a whim and doesn't have any plans other than running on instinct which is what was going on here. With no clear sense of where it was going to be, it was hard to find it though a search in the library, even if they knew what one it was. Still, the strange thing was that the Bird Memory wasn't used according to the Gaia Library...at least not yet which left so many questions as the description was an exact match. Watcherman's look grew more serious as he gave Will a worried look, "Please Will...be careful, I don't want to see my sexy hexy getting hurt."

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Will said softly as she turned to head back to where she parked her motorcycle that Phillip named the Hard Boilder. he beach...near...k is looking for a chick, huh? Well it just happens that there have been whisperings of a giant bird down aroOf course the spelling was a little off, but it was how Phillip called it. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the nickname Watcherman called her as he called her sexy hexy ever since finding out that she could talk to animals and machines. She guessed it was better than him freaking out and calling her a witch though.

* * *

She had to admit that the beach was beautiful, something she really hadn't allowed herself to enjoy much since coming here. She didn't even think she's even been to the beach since coming here...something she would have to correct. She promised herself to get a bathing suit for both Phillip and herself and drag him here, kicking and screaming if need be.

THE CAVE IS ABOUT FIVE MINUTES SOUTH OF YOUR LOCATION

"Thank you." Will said softly, smiling at the hawks cry before turning to head home. She refused to let him stay around when the battle may start in case he would get hurt. Of course he used to argue about it, but in the end he learned that it was pointless to argue as Will hardly ever changed her mind.

It was a little surprising to see so many bodies on the beach, some wearing rather modest swimwear while others worse things that hardly left anything to the imagination. To her shock this wasn't kept to just the girls as some guys ran around in baggy swim shorts while others had to have done some shaving with what little material their...trunks, if they could be called that, was made out of. Shaking her head at t she continued down the beach looking around for any entrance to a cave before finding a rock like structure sticking up out of the sand.

"Jackpot." Will whispered as she grinned finding the most likely place the Dopant was hiding out. The lack of people around the cave added to her theory as she stepped up to the entrance to see a man inside, his clothes dirty and ragged with a ratty looking beard growing. "Mr. Sands?"

"Go away!" The man snarled, his eyes darting back and forth, unable to focus on anyone thing for long. He seemed jitters as he kept rubbing a spot on his wrist that seemed to have dark purple veins running around what looked like a USB port Tattooed on is arm. A Living Connector, the port were the Gaia Memory was inserted changing a person into a Dopant.

"Your wife is worried about you, Sir. Just give me the Memory and I can help you." Will said softly taking a step towards him, She brought up her arms to protect her face as he threw a handful of sand before she heard something that made her sigh in annoyance. Seriously, couldn't this ever go the easy way?

**BIRD**

A flash of light filled the cave making Will blink a few times as she brushed the dirt from her face and hat before glaring at the birdlike human creature with a mix of green and blue fathers stood before here where the man sat a moment ago.

"Hard way it is." Will said pulling the driver out and slipped it on holding up her own Memory waiting for Phillip's to appear.

**CYCLONE**

**JOKER**

Will shoved her Memory in it's slot before shoving the Driver in it's open position resembling a W while flicking out her wrist outwards. A cyclone of wind filled the cave kicking up sand as particles of energy starting at her feet slowly swept up her body leaving Kamen Rider W in it's wake. Will smirked up at the bird as she felt Phillip's comforting and supportive presence join hers, their souls and mind becoming one. In a way it was more intimate than anything else could be, but they didn't care as they loved this, being this close and a real part of each other. They could see each other's thoughts and feelings, feel them and share them reinforcing what they already knew...that they loved each other with every fiber of their being.

**CYCLONE~JOKER**

"Ready to send this Dopant packing?" Will asked, the joker eye flashing as she talked.

"Always." Phillip said, cyclone's eye flashing as his voice came from Will's armor covered body.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Will said flicking her wrist out to the Dopant, "Now...let's count up your sins."

"As if you could touch me!" The Bird Dopant laughed before rushing past Will and launching itself into the sky making the few people who was nearby scream and run away.

"Well...close quarter combat is out." Phillip laughed.

"Yeah, guess it is." Will grumbled in annoyance as she pulled out another memory before activating it.

**TRIGGER**

Replacing the Joker Memory, the dark purple color of Will's part of Double was replaced with a metallic blue, a gun that resembled a machine gun appearing near her chest. Grabbing the gun Will took aim and shot at the bird, the high powered wind enhanced bullets flying past the Dopant who only laughed.

**CYCLONE~TRIGGER**

"Pathetic, as if someone like you could stop me stupid girl." The Bird laughed making Will's temper rise as it flitted side to side in the air taunting them.

"Well...I guess we have only one choice." Phillip said pulling out a golden yellow Memory activating it.

**LUNA**

Phillip's half of Double changed color taking on a golden yellow as he replaced the Cyclone Memory. The rush of power felt strange, it being the weirdest memory, but at the same time they both knew it was the best choice to use on this Dopant. They both shared the same thought as the glared at the Dopant. As Phillip pulled the Memory out and put it in the slot on the side of the Belt, "Let's see you dodge this!"

**LUNA MAXIMUM DRIVE: TRIGGER FULL BURST**

As Will pulled the trigger over twenty powerful shots of golden energy shot out as the bird creature laughed. It's laugh was short lived as it tried to dodge the Luna powered bullets, the orbs of light following and slamming into the creature making small explosions with each impact, the final bullet causing a huge explosion knocking the thing down to the ground. It melted back into the human it was originally, the Memory ejecting from the port, smoke raising from it before shattering. Walking up to it Will looked down at it to notice it looked a lot different that the normal Memories they came across. Instead of the fossilized bone look with ridges, it looked more like a circuit board with wires sticking out of it.

"That's not a normal Gaia Memory...it's one of the prototypes...but I thought they were all destroyed." Phillip sighed.

"Maybe they didn't destroy all of them." Will suggested, feeling Phillip's curiosity growing. She hated when he got to curious because it meant long periods of research...and him ignoring her until he finished.

"I don't know, we can sort it out later." Will sighed closing the driver and pulling out the Memories returning to normal.

"Who are you...where am I?" The man groaned looking up at Will who smiled down to him as she kneeled down next to him.

"It will be okay now." Will said softly helping him sit up. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Will sighed as she finally made it home, a light blush creeping up her cheeks as she parked her motorcycle and turned it off. Removing her helmet as she got off and pulling her hat out of the saddlebag and slid it on she nervously pulled a bag from it as well. It had something a little special for Phillip in it, partly as an apology and partly because she wanted to pull Phillip away from all the research she knew he would be in the middle of. It was very hard getting his attention when he was curious about something as he became obsessed investigating it and doing research on whatever subject it was that caught his attention.

Despite trying to give what was left of the fee back to Mrs. Sands after making sure her husband made it home safe, the woman insisted Will keep it and tried to give the redhead more. Will wouldn't take more, and she reluctantly agreed to keep what she had left and left as the woman thanked her over and over again, her husband doing the same. She used that money to make two stops, one to buy something from a pharmacy that she never hardly went to as it was a little embarrassing. The other stop was to a place she never been to before as she was more of a tomboy, even when it came to her underwear and sleep clothes preferring something plain and simple. Tonight though...tonight called for something a bit different...

Slowly heading inside she smelled the pizza and momentarily forgot her precious cargo intending to put it out of her mind to think about it and enjoy dinner for now...even if she wished Phillip would get something besides pizza when he ordered. As she suspected though, Phillip was nowhere to be seen which meant he was down in the hanger where every surface along the wall was covered in dry erase whiteboard where he wrote things down on. Seeing the note saying he was looking into something and already ate settled her resolve. Taking a piece of pizza from the pizza inside the box Will headed upstairs to get ready.

After getting changed Will stood looking into the mirror shifting nervously seeing how she looked. As she chewed on her bottom lip, a bad habit she had when she was either feeling shy or nervous...two emotions that was filling her to the brim at the moment, she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't help feeling a little self conscious seeing how her short hair, while not exactly a typical man's haircut as it was kind of a bob cut where her hair kind of spiked outwards, it wasn't elegantly long. She's even seen men with longer hair than hers though, admittedly, not many. More like men on the cover of romance books and things, their hair reaching well past their shoulders while Will's own was a few inches above.

Looking over her body though, she grew a little more nervous seeing the Emma Halter Chemise that clung to her body making her look...admittedly...sexier than she was comfortable with being more of a tomboy. She had to admit that the sheer green material, a color that they tested and discontinued so she got it half off, looked kind of nice. The lace throughout it was nice, almost pretty she had to admit and covered her nipples barely though she could clearly see the outline of her matching panties. She debated getting some stockings, gloves or something, but this was already a little more than she was comfortable with plus cost a little more.

Pacing in front of the mirror she debated if this was a good idea or not as the nervousness filled her even more. Was she truly ready for this? She was only sixteen, but she did buy protection which rested on her nightstand, a box of the most expensive condoms they had so she hoped they were the best. She was to embarrassed to ask someone there, though when she went in she debated talking to a pharmacist since there was a woman there. It was times like this she wished she had someone to go to.

She loved Phillip though, and while at first she didn't really want to be engaged to Phillip as she believed he didn't understand love...she knew that was wrong now as he did understand. She could feel it during the very heavy, very intense, make out sessions they shared where their consciousnesses merged somewhat feeling everything each other felt. They could feel how much they loved each other, how much they needed each other, but fear of going farther had stopped Will each and every time. Not tonight though, no, not tonight or ever again. She made a mental note to go to the Health Department and see her doctor as soon as possible for extra protection, but for tonight the box on the nightstand would have to be enough. Taking a deep sigh she turned and left the room in search of her husband to be.

"Phillip." Will squeaked out, cursing herself at her cracking voice as she found him writing on the wall.

"Just a moment Will, almost done here." Phillip said holding a hand over his shoulder, a finger extended as if it was a number one.

"Phillip...look at me...please.." Will said, getting her voice under control. Slowly he let out a sigh, turning to look at her as his eyes went wide in shock.

"Will...what are you wearing?" Phillip squeaked out making Will relax a bit, almost giggling at his sudden nervousness as he held the book he had in his hand don over his groin. He couldn't take his eyes off of her eyes. Yes he couldn't help letting his eyes sweep over her body once, twice and even three times before looking searchingly in her eyes. He couldn't help feeling a little stiff in certain places as he dropped his book at the look in Will's eyes. He could see it...feel it in her eyes, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Of course she was scared, he could see that and his own emotions matched her own as he also grew scared, yet excited.

"Something a little special to say I'm sorry...and I love you." Will said softly as she quietly padded barefooted across the catwalk to him. She was growing more and more excited every moment, every step she took. She could feel the heat, the need and the want starting to fill her seeing the look in Phillip's eyes. She wasn't sure who made the first move, but their mouth's met in the most passionate kiss they shared yet as their tongues hungrily explored each other's moths.

"Wow..." Will breathed as she pulled back, breathing heavily. She could feel her body reacting to being this close to him, being held by him while knowing that very soon they would be taking that next step that she had been scared of for so long, and yet she wanted it more than she could describe despite the fear and nervousness filling her body.

"Yeah...wow..." Phillip breathed, staring in Will's eyes, her hands on his chest while his hands encircled her, his fingers tangling in her hair. He couldn't take it much longer, he couldn't help the feelings that rushed through him or the instinct that made him sweep her off her feet making her squeal a little in surprise before the two giggled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Will said softly, "My room...I have...protection there."

Phillip carefully left the hanger, thoughts flying through his mind as he looked down at Will. He loved her, that wasn't in question at all. He had never felt this way about her before even though he has seen her naked. The outfit she was wearing, it was doing something strange to him, making him feel like he was burning up. He never felt a need that was as strong as he was feeling now as he could see every curve of her body. He could even see the curve of her breasts, each step making them jiggle just a little and for some reason it was driving him even crazier than it did when he saw her naked. The whole thing was...intriguing...and yet for the first time he didn't feel the need to go research something that caught his attention. Looking into her eyes, he felt the need to research quickly drain away as a need to see Will naked and explore every inch of her body consume him. He wanted to make love to her right now more than he ever wanted anything else for as long as he could remember.

* * *

"Daddy?" Alchemy asked, a little fear surging through her seeing her father at the table talking calmly with her mother. She loved her father, but the last couple of months something came over him. She knew it wasn't normal, something was changing him, controlling him. She wasn't sure if it was drugs, but she saw him hit her mother a couple times and yell at her, coming close to striking her as well. Something in his eyes though when she watched him in fear is what tipped her off. There was a fear there, he was fighting something off as his hand stopped just inches from her cheek. He could see the love in his eyes, the sorrow just before he ran off disappearing a little over a week ago. Now he was sitting in the kitchen talking happily with her mother and when he turned to look at her, she could see the monster that was trying to take control gone leaving behind only love for his family. She couldn't stop from throwing her arms around him, sobbing happily as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

* * *

"Why the hell do girls pay money for something that they aren't going to keep on for that long?" Will mentally asked herself, but looking up into the eyes of Phillip as he hovered above her, his hands on either side of her head as they looked into each other's eyes. "Oh...that's why."

"I think you looked very beautiful in it." Phillip whispered, the two of them breathing heavy as their bodies were still joined together. Their consciousnesses were still joined, feeling everything the other was feeling more clearly than ever as well as hearing each other's thoughts as if they were thinking them themselves. That's how Will knew that beautiful wasn't the word floating around in Phillip's mind, though what was made her blush a little as she found it complimentary if a bit...much.

"I love you." Phillip said collapsing and kissing her deeply as she ran her fingers up and down his back as she wrapped her arms around him. They were both spent, Will feeling a little sore, but much better than she thought she would. The multiple orgasms may have had something to do with it, which was something else that she was a little surprised about. The little she had heard about peoples first times made it sound clumsy to the point that she would have been lucky to experience even one. Their souls felt as if they merged though, every feeling both emotionally and physically were shared between the two so they could feel just how to touch the other to provide the maximum amount of pleasure to the other as well as feel the pleasure the other was experiencing making everything more intense. The thing she was happy about though was that while it did initially hurt, it quickly passed thanks mostly to Phillip sharing the pain taking a lot of it away as well as filling her with is pleasure.

"I love you to." Will whispered as he finally pulled out and rolled over before snuggling next to her, pulling her close to him. The two laid naked snuggled close to each other, still feeling very connected despite it dulling a little as they were no longer connected in the intimate way they were moments before.

Reluctantly they got up to clean up, Phillip feeling a little guilty seeing how stiff Will moved while also being a little unsteady as if her legs were made of Jell-O. The stain on the sheet set also made him sigh a little. The Pain they shared made him feel a little guilty of reminding him of the pain Will felt, the pain he felt through their connection. True he did do his best to take it away, but he hated causing her any pain at all. He loved Will very much, and wanted to give her everything he could...to make him happy, he wanted to return the happiness she gave him tonight. She had given him something he cherished, and it was more than her innocence...her virginity. He gave him her complete trust, her mind body and soul and though she had his mind body and soul, he felt in a way he could never repay the feeling of closeness and love he felt at that moment. The act of making love, becoming one was just an expression for many people that he read in his research before...but for them, they did truly become one. He could see that while Will didn't want to have children yet, she did someday...and with him. She wanted to create a family with him, and for the first time he truly realized that she was just as alone as he was in the world. She had lost her only family and he didn't even know if he had any, but they were a family. It may not be official, but he wanted to make it official someday...and he saw the desire in Will's heart for the same thing.

* * *

Well that completes the prologue for Will, the one for Willa will be shorter most likely then the main Double Trouble story will start. I'll also be working on a new chapter for Wake Up as well.


End file.
